Private actors
by Gerkyhen
Summary: I suppose most people in the galaxy would deplore what Hatcher and I do. We're what we like to call: 'private actors', though I guess, in a way, we're scammers. POV of the 'fake mum' of Sinedd. R&R. Disclaimer.


Private actors

_I think those 'fake parents' of Sinedd and Tia need a little background...I mean there's gotta be some reason as to why they're willing to do what they do right? This is from the 'fake mum's' point of view. _

I sigh as I see Hatcher practising his first lines -in the mirror- from the corner of my eye again.

"Sinedd's not a mirror Hatcher," I grumble as I turn the ship (graciously lent to us by our client) on to autopilot.

"I know," Hatcher retorts. "I'm just...a little worried, Sinedd's a scary looking guy,"

"I think he's quite handsome," I murmur, looking at the picture our client had given us of Sinedd. As if we needed a picture of him. Sinedd was a galactik football star...which was part of the reason Hatcher was so worried about this job. We'd never worked with someone with such a high profile before (apart from Tia from the Snowkids, but we'd been working **for** her) if we got found out, the scandal would be massive...and our lives would be ruined.

"What if he finds out?" Hatcher asks, he's leaning over me now, his coffee smelling breath attacking my nostrils.

"Don't say stuff like that!" I snap.

As Hatcher backs away, my eyes come to a rest on pictures of my baby boy: Kip.

I was doing all this for him. Kip was actually helping us with this job, he's very similar looking to Sinedd...well as much as a baby can look like a grown man.

Kip's got black, fluffy, duckling hair and the same large onyx eyes as Sinedd...except Kip's eyes are full of warmth, whereas –from video clips of Sinedd that I've seen- Sinedd's eyes are hard, they've got a sadness to them...a little like mine I guess.

Kip's also wearing a fake necklace that's a lookalike of Sinedd's (the client's spy told us about it).

I suppose most people in the galaxy would deplore what Hatcher and I do. We're what we like to call: 'private actors', though I guess, in a way, we're scammers.

But...I've tried for so many other jobs, **so many**. Nobody wants an unqualified mum. Everywhere rejected me...well the way I see it now is: I could either be a prostitute or a scammer...I've chose to be a scammer. I want my baby to have the best life I can give him...and on the streets of Genesis, sucking guys off for a few credits doesn't really seem to me like a way to achieve that.

Kip isn't my first...I had two kids before him, but...they got taken away from me. My poor, innocent babies...I put them through so much terror. I...I used to be addicted to a drug called Aquasa...Social Services rescued my kids from that drug-addled nightmare.

The reason I've got Kip? Well...nobody but me, Hatcher and Nanny Lana are really, aware of him.

Kip's the result of one too many and being chatted up by an ugly bartender. Had Kip in a back alley by the dumpsters...Now, all that sounds terrible, but that's the **thing**, I'm **trying** to improve my life for Kip. And if I have to destroy a few people's lives on the way? I'll do it, I don't care.

Sinedd –for example- has his football and riches to fall back on. If I fell? That'd be it...game over.

Kip's all that's important to me. If I hurt him through having no money and living homelessly, there'd be no point to me living at all.

I only want enough from my 'jobs' to pay off all the drug dealers hounding me and to get enough money so that I can sustain Kip's happiness.

"Ten minutes till show time!" Hatcher murmurs worriedly, his face is shiny with sweat.

Hatcher's a friend...well, he used to be a drug dealer, he was one of the only half decent ones I knew; never tried to feel me up or paw at my breasts.

The whole 'private actors' thing was his idea...he's really clever like that.

"Don't be nervous," I instruct him, even though I'm nervous too.

To take my mind off of my nerves I start listing things –the client's spy had told us- about Sinedd in my head: hates spicy food, loves football, likes music, has deep emotional and anger issues, is going out with Mei.

Mei, apparently our client isn't too fond of her...I hadn't asked for the details on why the client wanted us to do this, I never do, they have their reasons. Hatcher and I are just tools in our client's plans.

The ship comes to land with a clunk. As Hatcher and I disembark into the blistering heat of Paradisia, I cast my mind back to Kip (with Nanny Lana) and remind myself why I'm here.

_This came out completely differently to how I initially thought it would. I hope it wasn't too dull. R&R _


End file.
